The present invention relates to a device for detecting the specific gravity and level of liquid in a container, and especially of the electrolyte in a storage battery.
In the typical conventional device for detecting the specific gravity and liquid level of the electrolyte in a storage battery, a reed switch is so arranged as to be turned on or off by a magnet embedded in a float which is displaced in the electrolyte, depending upon the change in specific gravity and/or liquid level thereof. However, such conventional detecting device has a disadvantage that the specific gravity and liquid level cannot be precisely detected, since, unless the specific gravity and the level change beyond some extent of their ranges, the float cannot move, overcoming an attracting force between the reed switch and the magnet embedded in the float.